


Adoring

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You don't, Buck, adoring's for saints. I ain't a saint."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Sure you are." Bucky got back to kissing his way down, licking along the slightly sweaty line of Steve's sharp collarbone, and then remembered he'd been in the middle of saying something. "Patron saint of Barnes. Barneses. Me."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoring

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Rubynye and sophia_sol for encouraging this, and to Iulia for beta.
> 
> And, seriously, I'm sorry about the pun. It just cried out to be shared.

Steve giggled when Bucky nuzzled into the side of his neck, and that sound made Bucky feel drunker than all the whiskey they'd downed together, celebrating. But when Bucky said, " _Steve_ ," he shoved his fingers against Bucky's mouth hard enough to shut him up.

"Don't say it again," Steve slurred, and there was still a laugh in his mouth but two of his fingers were jabbing sharply into Bucky's gums. "If you say it again I'm putting my shirt back on."

Steve's shirt was somewhere back by the front door. Bucky had gotten him all the way into their bedroom and onto the bed nearer the window, so he thought that was mostly an empty threat. But he didn't want Steve falling down six times trying to make good on it either. 

He had a job to do here, and letting Steve stomp off and fall on his face wasn't it. 

"Whatever you say," Bucky said blurrily around Steve's fingers, kissing clumsily at his throat. "Anything, because I ad--"

"No," Steve insisted, drawing his hand back to poke his finger into Bucky's cheek. "You don't, Buck, adoring's for saints. I ain't a saint."

"Sure you are." Bucky got back to kissing his way down, licking along the slightly sweaty line of Steve's sharp collarbone, and then remembered he'd been in the middle of saying something. "Patron saint of Barnes. Barneses. Me."

Steve sighed gustily at that but didn't actually argue. That was good, because Steve shutting up for a minute meant Bucky could go back to what he was doing, which was getting to work adoring. He dragged his lips down the shallow curve of Steve's chest from his collarbone, pale skin soft under his lips. Steve was mostly hard edges, but when you got him out of his clothes all those edges were wrapped up in silk, spotless and fair from staying indoors and keeping his shirt on all the time. Steve could get chilled in July if he wasn't eating right, and God knew they didn't eat right often enough.

They'd be eating better from now on, though. Bucky sealed that promise with a smacking kiss just above Steve's flat brown nipple and then licked over the nub, making Steve gasp in the middle of another laugh. Steve's hand came down to tangle in Bucky's hair. That was good, that meant Steve was definitely done threatening to put his clothes back on. Bucky licked again and then sucked, appreciating the little breathy sounds Steve made and the way his chest jumped under Bucky's mouth, and his long, strong fingers in Bucky's hair. 

Bucky couldn't do without those fingers all of a sudden. He turned his head, raising a hand to drag Steve's fingers down to his mouth. He sucked them in instead of getting jabbed this time. That made Steve wriggle all over, which made Bucky wriggle right back and draw Steve's fingers deeper into his mouth. 

They went a long way in. Steve had long fingers, _beautiful_ fingers. They were as pretty as his skin, and mostly as soft, except the pencil callus on one finger--Bucky pulled back to suck on Steve's ring finger specially, wrapping his tongue around that little bump while Steve's thumb pressed at his lower lip. 

He turned Steve's hand to kiss the back of it, each of his knuckles--not bruised right now, for a wonder, because Steve had been too busy with drawing work to get into trouble for a few days. Bucky was going to make sure he could draw all the time, so he'd remember to keep his hands nice, keep out of fights when Bucky wasn't around to do the heavy hitting for him.

Bucky snickered into the back of Steve's hand at the thought. He was never going to make Steve have enough sense not to get into fights. Steve could never let anything go.

"Don't say it," Steve repeated, flexing his hand to tap his knuckles against Bucky's mouth, and there, that was exactly it. Bucky hadn't been anywhere near saying it, had other things to do with his mouth right now, but Steve couldn't let it go. 

Bucky closed his teeth on Steve's knuckles, gently, not enough to leave a mark, just enough to let Steve know that Bucky knew he could take it, always would take it whether he really could or not. That was his Steve.

Steve just huffed and tugged his hand away from Bucky's mouth, and this time when he got his fingers in Bucky's hair he gave Bucky a little push, reminding him that he'd been in the middle of kissing his way down Steve's body. Steve wasn't shy either, not with Bucky.

"All right, I got it," Bucky said into Steve's chest, licking up the hard little valley of his breastbone and kissing his way back down. He had his hands on Steve's ribs, could feel every ridge and valley of them under his fingers, as well as Steve's quick breathing. They were in the golden time of year at the end of September when the humid summer air had cleared up enough not to be soup in Steve's lungs but the frost hadn't started getting to him yet. They could do anything this time of year.

He shifted his hands lower, to the flat of Steve's belly. He knew how to touch Steve so he didn't tickle; Steve could be vicious, especially when he was drunk. Bucky loved that, loved the wild light in Steve's eyes when he was in the middle of a fight he couldn't win, loved the ferocity of him all wrapped up in a tiny package of wire and bone. 

Bucky eased onto his knees as he mouthed his way down Steve's belly, smooth and soft and gently hollowed out. Not too deep, just now, and Bucky couldn't help thinking how sweet it would be to do this if Steve's stomach curved the other way, soft and padded like a pillow under his cheek. Someday. Bucky would keep taking care of him long enough for Steve to get old and soft around the middle. He'd find a way. 

In the meantime Steve's belly rose and fell under his mouth with Steve's quick breaths, and Bucky slid his hands down to Steve's hips while his tongue found the nearly invisible trail of blond hair just below his belly button. He looked up at Steve as he licked, wrapping his hands around the hard frame of Steve's hips.

"You're gonna start teasing now?" Steve demanded, looking down at him with his eyes barely open. "All your big talk, and you're gonna make me wait? What kind of--of--"

"You got me on my knees, I ain't teasing," Bucky pointed out, lifting his head enough to grin.

"What good do your knees do me, huh?" Steve demanded, reaching down his own hand to jerk open the buckle of his belt. 

Bucky closed his hand over Steve's and kissed each scrubbed-clean fingernail, still smelling faintly of turpentine. He pushed Steve's hand away and opened Steve's belt and fly himself, sliding his hand inside to rub Steve through his underwear. 

Steve made a sound that started out as a growl and ended up closer to a moan. His cock was hard against Bucky's palm, straining up eagerly. Steve was easy to get going when he was feeling good, and he was feeling really good tonight. 

"Buck," Steve said, his voice going breathless and urgent, needy. 

Bucky's heart beat faster, and he could feel his pulse pounding in his own cock, which was just as hard as Steve's. But that could wait. Bucky had a job to do here, and he wasn't going to leave his work unfinished, not when Steve needed him.

"I got you, I got you," Bucky murmured, easing Steve's underwear down and pulling it all the way off, together with his pants, even though it meant leaning away from Steve for a second. He stayed leaned away when he'd done it, just taking in the sight before him. 

Steve was sprawled diagonally on the bed, legs hanging off for Bucky to kneel between. Bucky loved every inch, from his tousled blond hair to his apple-red cheeks, his skinny heaving chest and the little tilt to his whole upper body from the crook in his spine. No one else was allowed to see that, because Steve knew how to carry himself to hide it when he was dressed and upright. Only Bucky got to see him like this, stripped down and perfectly imperfect and unashamed of any of it. Steve didn't have any secrets from Bucky, didn't feel like he had to be anything but himself here.

And only Bucky got to see Steve's cock like this, standing up flushed dark with blood from its nest of dark blond hair. It wasn't huge--wasn't any bigger than Bucky's, anyway, he'd had plenty of chances to compare--but it looked massive, sprouting between Steve's narrow thighs and sharp-cut hips. And it was certainly big enough to fill Bucky's mouth, thick and hot and heavy. 

When Bucky reached out, though, he reached lower, cradling Steve's balls in his hand, playing with them and watching the way Steve moved into the touch, legs spreading wider. Bucky leaned in, burying his face between Steve's legs to mouth at them while Steve cursed breathlessly above him. Steve nearly punched him in the head wrapping his own hand around his neglected cock, and that was reminder enough for Bucky to get back on track. Steve wanted his dick sucked, and Bucky wasn't going to let him go without anything he wanted. 

He licked up over Steve's fingers to the head of his cock, and Steve let go quick, getting both hands in Bucky's hair. Steve was a pushy little fuck, always, and Bucky loved that, too. 

Bucky opened his mouth wide and took Steve in, letting his mouth go slack and easy. Steve's hands told him how Steve wanted him, which was mostly holding still and letting Steve have his way right now. Bucky just had to let Steve fuck his mouth, getting in the odd lick or suck when Steve's cock was still for half a second. Steve mostly kept moving, though, his cock shoving up in heavy thrusts into Bucky's mouth, hitting the back of his throat as often as not and making Bucky moan with the way it stretched his mouth, the taste of Steve all over his tongue.

His own cock was throbbing now, aching for attention, but Bucky put his hands on Steve's thighs, stroking his palms down the inside to feel the way Steve's skin was soft and almost hairless over muscle pulled tight and hard as a cable. He felt the shivers start there even before Steve's rhythm started to go off.

Steve's fingers tightened hard in Bucky's hair, pulling him up. Bucky knew what Steve wanted even without Steve's breathless voice saying, "Buck, Buck, come on, gimme your hand--"

Bucky pulled almost all the way off, sucking at the head of Steve's cock like he loved to do when Steve let him run the show. He curled his hand around Steve's shaft, plenty slick with spit, and jerked him off in tight, quick motions. Bucky could meet Steve's eyes easily from this angle, and he could shift his mouth enough now to smirk as he did. Steve's blue eyes were wide, almost glassy, barely seeing Bucky or anything else. Bucky loved this, too, this moment when Steve stopped being careful, stopped watching everything and let himself go. 

Then Bucky closed his eyes and sucked just that little bit harder, flicking with his tongue, and Steve pulled one hand from Bucky's hair to cover his own mouth as he cussed a blue streak and came, pulsing bitter-sharp all over Bucky's tongue. Bucky swallowed tidily and then let his mouth slide lower on Steve's dick, mouthing aimlessly at him as he softened. He liked the way that felt, even though he knew that was probably weird: Steve shrinking and going limp in his mouth, the little twitches and shivers of Steve's dick and the way he could make the rest of Steve shiver, too.

"Knock it off," Steve finally said, shoving a hand at Bucky's face. "You done adoring now?"

"Never," Bucky said, dropping a last kiss on Steve's dick. "But I'm hard as a fucking rock, and we were technically celebrating me. And my job."

Steve cracked one eye open and said, "Take your clothes off and I will let you say it one more time. _Once_."

Bucky laughed. That was his Steve giving in right there, with as bad a grace as anyone could who'd just gotten sucked off. Bucky stood up and stripped quickly, tossing his own clothes to the other bed so Steve couldn't complain about them being on the floor. 

When he was done Steve had moved to lie straight on the bed, and he was on his side, looking up appreciatively at Bucky. It felt real when Steve looked at him like that, especially at times like this, when he wasn't saying something clever, wasn't trying. Steve actually saw him, not just the bluster he put on that made folks like him outside of this room. 

"Come here," Steve said. 

Bucky lay down, plastering himself all up against Steve, his cock pressed against Steve's thigh because Bucky had lined them up for kissing. Steve obligingly kissed him, his hand on Bucky's hip urging him on while Bucky shoved his cock aimlessly against Steve's skin. 

After a while Bucky needed more, and he rolled onto his back, pulling Steve on top of him. Steve slid down to perch on Bucky's thighs, automatically parted to cradle his bony little ass in the way that was most comfortable for both of them. Steve's hand curled around his cock and Bucky pushed up on his elbows while Steve leaned down for another kiss. They fit together just so, practiced and perfect.

"We were actually only celebrating you," Steve remarked, while his perfect long fingers were moving over Bucky's cock, making flashbulbs pop all down his spine. Bucky laughed against his mouth, remembering again the conversation Steve had just picked up. If you wanted to call it a conversation. 

"And your new job," Steve went on, his thumb swirling over the head of Bucky's dick, dragging wetness down to ease his grip and incidentally making Bucky whine, arching up into Steve's hand. 

"Which has nothing to do with me," Steve said firmly, shifting his weight to pin down Bucky's legs, and Bucky spread them wider, letting Steve's other hand in between to cradle Bucky's balls while he jerked him off.

"Course it does," Bucky answered, because his brain might be half melted and the other half whiskey but he wasn't going to stop arguing with Steve. Even when his hands were taking him apart, even when he couldn't think. He could always argue with Steve. "Everything to do with me's got to do with you. And especially--"

Steve made a little half-growling noise and squirmed back further on Bucky's thighs, curling himself down toward Bucky's cock, and Bucky knew better than to say _you said I could say it_ when Steve's mouth was that close. He watched, his own mouth hanging open, while Steve licked him, teasing little wet touches while his fingers kept moving. 

Steve looked up at him and raised his eyebrows, challenging-- _you gonna try it?_

Bucky shook his head and bit his lip, jerking his hips up. Steve made an approving little noise and closed his mouth on Bucky's cock, giving him one hard suck and a twisting stroke to finish him, and Bucky spilled into Steve's mouth. He found himself laughing as Steve jerked him through it and didn't know why, except that it felt so good, Steve was so good, everything was gonna be so good now.

Steve didn't mess around after Bucky came, just crawled up his body and settled down half on top of him. He went limp even before Bucky's arms came around him. Bucky listened for a while to the sound of his breathing; it was a little fast, but steady and not whistling, so good enough.

"Hey," Bucky said, because Steve had told him he could say it one more time, and Steve's teeth weren't on anything delicate now.

Steve groaned, and Bucky grinned wider.

"I got a new job," Bucky informed him, and Steve made a sound kind of like a sob and hid his face against Bucky's throat. That was all right. It made it easier for Bucky to tilt his head and whisper it right into Steve's ear. 

"I'm gonna be a stevedore, and I'm gonna be so fucking good at it, Stevie, you know why?"

Steve shook his head minutely, and Bucky had to laugh again, remembering the bright cheerful look on Steve's face, unsuspecting, the first time Bucky had whispered it to him, back at the bar. 

"Because I already been Steve-adoring for years," Bucky whispered, and for the first time all night, he was close enough to feel Steve shaking with stubbornly silent laughter.

That was good enough. Bucky laughed out loud for both of them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Adoring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291615) by [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017)
  * [Stevedore [song]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961221) by [stereokem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereokem/pseuds/stereokem)




End file.
